Unrequited Love?
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Smithers gets together with a new resident in Springfield named Zoe Hart. Zoe feels bad for Smithers and tries to get him and Burns together.  Will it work?  Or will he never be with his true love? And will Zoe spend her time alone as well?  more inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Unrequited Love?

Pairings: Smithers/OFC, Burns/Smithers (Farther along), Ned/OFC (farther along)

Warnings: M/F, M/M, Bi, romance, language, anal, soloM, oral, preg, WIP

Summary: Smithers, feeling unloved and alone, ends up in Moe's bar and meets a young woman named Zoe who just moved from Shelbyville. The two of them start a physical relationship, only wanting some form of companionship since neither can be with who they love. Zoe feels bad for Smithers and begins a scheme to get him and Burns together. Will it work? Or will poor Smithers never get to be with the person he loves so dearly? And will Zoe have to spend her nights alone as well?

My female character is Zoe Hart, she'll be 21 in this fic. If you want to use her at all, I'd appreciate you asking first! This story will take place before 'Lisa the Skeptic' but other than that, I'm not sure if I'll use any other events from the series. I absolutely love Burns and Smithers! So don't worry, there will be plenty of that, you'll just have to wait a while for it to happen!

Chapter 1-Kindred Souls

*Smithers' POV*

I found myself in Moe's Tavern trying to drink myself into oblivion. I had a rough day at work and wanted to forget it ever happened. I couldn't believe how painful my heart hurt. Mr. Burns had been in an exceptionally foul mood today, treating me worse than usual, and I was feeling rather rejected right now. I sighed into my glass and ignored the stares from my coworkers, Homer, Carl, and Lenny who were at the opposite end of the bar. I was too interested in my drink to notice when a new patron entered the bar. I was just taking another swallow of my beer, though I wished for something stronger right now, when I heard a very melodious voice from directly next to me.

"I'd like a beer over here please!" My eyes flashed to the young woman who was suddenly next to me, my eyes taking in her flaming red hair and bright green eyes with slight interest. Right now I really wanted Mr. Burns by my side, even though that was highly unlikely. I turned back to my drink as Moe walked over, setting down a duff beer and started shamelessly flirting with her.

"Well hey there sweetie! What brings such a beautiful lady as yourself here?" Moe questioned, leaning casually on the bar in front of her. She laughed softly, flipping her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously.

"Well, if you must know, I just moved from Shelbyville and was wandering around town then decided to stop in here for a drink." She replied, flashing a bright smile. My eyes had flashed back to her when she spoke, and even though they went quickly back to my drink, I found myself listening intently to her voice.

"After I'm done with work here, what do ya say about coming over to my place?" Moe asked, eyebrows raising expectantly. Her laughter was lighthearted and warm.

"I'm sorry," She apologized softly. "I actually was going to see if the man next to me would ask that question." She told Moe and I felt my heart leap slightly. 'She wanted…me?' My head turned towards her in surprise.

"Oh…I see…" Moe muttered as he ambled back towards the other end of the bar. I kept staring at my 'drinking buddy' and tried to come up with something to say. Like, 'I'm entirely flattered but, you see I have the hots for my…male…boss. Yeah, that would go over well!'

"Um…" I started, rubbing the back of my head slightly. "Not that I'm not flattered by your offer…but…" I trailed off, not knowing how to complete that without incriminating myself.

"But you're gay." The woman stated bluntly. My face flushed a dark red and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Wah…" I mumbled, trying to come up with a good reply. Having no luck I simply shook my head. "Well…if you must know…I'm bi, but that isn't the reason why I'm refusing your offer. I mean, you are very beautiful but there's just something I need to work out." I told her, shocked that I'd tell a complete stranger one of the dark secrets I'd kept to myself for a long time.

"You're in love with someone right now, aren't you?" The woman asked softly, placing her hand on my arm. I jumped, hesitating slightly before I nodded. 'This woman, she's so inquisitive.' I thought to myself as I looked at her, trying to figure what she wanted.

"It's…someone who I've loved for a very long time," I told her, staring at the bar in sadness. "But I doubt he even realizes this, or that he'll ever feel the same way. By the way, I'm Waylon Smithers." I offered, needing to know something more about this woman after having revealed my dark secret to a stranger.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Zoe Hart!" She said, smiling slightly. "That was very rude of me not to introduce myself before prying into your business!" She held out her hand for me to shake, and I noted the softness of her hand was nothing like Mr. Burns' rough and warm one. 'It was rather rude of you to pry into my business in the first place.' I thought as I took another drink of my beer. "Unrequited love is a bitch, isn't it?" She muttered suddenly, I met her eyes and saw a sadness in her gaze that I'd seen many times in my own.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly, she turned to me and nodded, taking a swig of her drink. "Who is it that _you_ love?" I asked, hoping I wasn't overstepping my bounds, though she clearly didn't care about prying into my affairs.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who exactly it is _you're_ in love with." Zoe stated, meeting my eyes as she slid her almost empty beer between her hands. I nodded and found myself saying something I'd never admitted except to myself.

"I…I'm in love with my boss, Mr. Burns…" I said softly, watching as her eyes turned sympathetic. She reached across the bar and placed her hand on mine in a consoling manner.

"I'll tell you my story now." The young girl said, her fingers curling around my hand. The gesture surprised me but I allowed it, needing to feel some kind of affection from _someone_. "It started in my freshman year of high school, the year began normally, but as the first month of it wore on, I realized I had a crush on one of my teachers. I thought it was just a phase and would pass soon, but it never did, it only grew stronger as the months went on. I never told him how I felt all through that year or even through the rest of High School, even though he was my teacher again my Senior year. I new I was in love with him, because after school ended, my heart would ache everytime I thought about him, which was almost constantly. The reason why I left Shelbyville, was because I stupidly sought him out." She took a break to down more of her drink and to sigh heavily. "He was married you see, and I went to him, just last week to be exact, and I told him I was in love with him. It was stupid, but I needed him to know. All those years of heartache…I just…needed…closure I guess…" Zoe sighed and I squeezed her hand gently.

"I know exactly how you feel, Zoe." I told her sympathetically, hoping someday I could confess my true feelings to Mr. Burns, and have him reciprocate. I was too much of a coward to do that, fearing that I'd loose his friendship as well as any hope of a relationship with him. "Though I haven't told _him_ that I love him, I just…know what you're going through." I said softly, smiling gently at her as she turned her beautiful eyes onto mine.

"Thank you, that actually makes me feel a lot better!" She squeezed my hand and lowered her voice slightly. "So, will you reconsider?" I blinked, not knowing what she was talking about immediately. Realization hit suddenly and I found myself blushing furiously.

"I…really don't know…" I mumbled, indecisive about her offer.

"I know it's not the same," Zoe said softly, her thumb rubbing along the palm of my hand. "But you can pretend I'm _him_ if you want. I'm just so tired of being alone at night. I don't expect anything more than that, maybe a friendship if you want…but I just want to feel alive again." She looked into my eyes and I knew I couldn't resist her charms, or her offer. Her eyes were just so sad and alone, just like mine. So I paid for our drinks and took her hand, leading her past the group at the bar.

"Hey look!" I heard Lenny's obnoxious voice say as I opened the door. "Mr. Smithers is leaving with a woman!" I frowned in irritation as I heard several catcalls and a remark about how Mr. Burns would sure be surprised by this news! I ignored them and lead Zoe outside and to my car, trying to push my sudden anger away. 'I doubt _he_ would even care.' I thought sourly as I drove to my apartment.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asked as we exited the car and headed upstairs. I put my finger to my lips and lead her to my home. She blinked but nodded and followed me inside.

"I'm fine…" I muttered after I flicked on the lights in my apartment and greeted my dog Hercules.

"What…was that about?" She asked softly placing her hand on my shoulder. I flushed slightly, deciding that I needed to tell her before she found out anyway.

"Well…you see…this is an…all male apartment building…" I said, embarrassed beyond words and hoping she'd understand the implications of that without further explaining. Her mouth formed an 'oh' of comprehension and she smiled shyly.

"Guess I wouldn't be your first choice in midnight company, would I?" She asked slyly, kicking off her shoes and dropping her purse next to them. My eyes roamed over her shapely body that was clearly defined by the tight green dress she wore.

"No, you wouldn't." I said softly, just imagining what my friends…and some of my former lovers…would think if they knew she was here tonight as many of them lived in this building.

"Um…so…" Zoe suddenly sounded unsure of herself, nervous as well. Without a word, I lead her to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of scotch. After the two of us had a drink I lead her back to my bedroom after discarding my shoes next to hers. I felt strangely shy as we stripped in the room. Once naked, Zoe immediately covered herself up and I decided to take things slowly. I pulled her closer and kissed her. She kissed back instantly, seeming to be relieved by the distraction. Her hands sought out my hair, tangling in the spiky locks. As she did this, I imagined my love, but her lips were much too soft, and the breasts pressing against my chest was definitely not helping me imagine Mr. Burns at all. I pulled back after a minute, breathing heavily.

"So…how do you want to do this?" I asked her softly, my hand sliding down to make sure she was properly prepared. She gasped at this slight intrusion and I rubbed her thigh soothingly.

"Uhm…well…If you want to imagine Mr. Burns, then the best way for you to do that would be doggystyle." Zoe murmured softly, flushing brightly at that.

"I…don't have to imagine him." I muttered, cheeks as red as hers. "If it makes you uncomfortable that is." She reached her hand out, placing it on my bare chest.

"It's alright, really." Zoe said, smiling softly. "All I ask for is a little cuddling after, other than that, I don't care _what_ you imagine Waylon."

"Alright, if that's what you want Zoe." I mumbled, feeling guilty about it even though she seemed fine with the arrangement. She moved onto her hands and knees, I took my position behind her, gripping her hips gently. In one quick movement I entered her fully. My gasp mirrored her own as I broke through her hymen. "Zoe!" I exclaimed, surprised beyond words. "Why didn't you tell me you were a…" I trailed off, shaking my head in shock. None of her mannerisms would have suggested that she was a virgin at all! I started to pull out of her, but she sat back quickly onto my thighs and pressing her back against my chest and effectively keeping me in place.

"Please…" Zoe said, turning slightly to give me a pleading look. "I didn't tell you because I figured you wouldn't want to sleep with me then." I nodded at her and she continued. "I…wanted to feel the comfort of another person, I haven't felt that in quite a while."

"But you've never had sex before, so how is this the same thing?" I asked, becoming confused.

"I never told you I never had sex before."

"Wah…?" I questioned softly, even more confused by her statement.

"I'll clarify, I've had sex before, just never with a man!" Realization dawned on me and I nodded, eyes slightly wide. "That's how I knew what it was like to be so alone at night, missing the comfort of another human next to you after having shared such an intimate moment together." Zoe said softly, reaching back to stroke my face gently.

"I see." I said simply, and with encouragement from her, we resumed our previous position. I was still hesitant, feeling like I was robbing the cradle (which I probably was!), I didn't even know how old she was! This was not normal for me at all! I began thrusting into her, closing my eyes after I'd set a rhythm. I imagined Mr. Burns (of course!), and found that it was quite easy now that I didn't have any of her womanly assets pressing against me. Her hips were just small enough to fit my image of _his_ and the fact that she was hardly vocal helped that as well. I could imagine he was the one I was with very easily. 'How pathetic am I!' I thought as I increased my pace. 'Imagining this girl is a 104 year old _man_!' I bit my lip, pushing the voice quickly out of my head.

I felt her arms collapse under my onslaught and could vaguely hear her crying out into the sheets. Breaking out of my daydream, I stopped suddenly and brushed her hair over to one side. "Are you alright?" I asked, concern evident in my voice, feeling shameful of neglecting my partner for my own selfish needs. She turned her head far enough for me to see half her face. Zoe was flushed, her eyes filled with desire.

"Yes, Smithers…" Her voice was low and husky, my eyes flew wide at her voice. 'Oh damn! Her tone of voice…she sounds just like!' She grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. "I'm perfectly fine!" I nodded, flushing darker as the heat spread faster through my body. "Don't hold back anymore! I want to feel all of you!" Zoe growled, bucking back against me. My eyes shot open wide with shock, but who was I to refuse such an offer? I began thrusting quickly into her, I still imagined Mr. Burns, but one of my hands moved around to the front of her, stroking her clit in time with my thrusts. Her gasps and moans were suddenly uncensored, and I didn't give a damn about anyone hearing this! I just wanted to feel, so I let my voice join her own, letting the heat of the moment sweep me away.

"W…Waylon…" She gasped out, voice much softer than before as her body orgasmed, clenching tightly around my hard shaft as her muscles tightened hard.

"Aaaahhh!" I cried out as I came, spilling my warm seed into her. I was thankful that I didn't say Mr. Burns' name, it was embarrassing enough with having to imagine him to get myself started with such a beautiful naked woman in my bed. I pulled out of her, sighing with contentment. Without a word I disappeared into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a washcloth to wipe the blood off of us. With that done I slid into the bed next to her and tugged her against me, pulling the covers over us.

"W…Waylon?" Zoe questioned softly after several minutes of silence.

"Hmmm?" I asked, rubbing my hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"Do you think…I could stay here…for a few days?" Zoe asked, pulling away from my shoulder to ask the question. My hand stopped its movement and I smiled at her.

"Of course you can, Zoe." I mumbled, slipping off my glasses and placing them on my bedside table. Tugging her tighter against him. It was rather nice to sleep next to a warm body, even if it wasn't the one I wanted. "You can stay as long as you want…" I heard her sigh slightly, and bury her face in my shoulder. Soon she was asleep in my arms, but I couldn't keep my mind from wandering. 'This is the most impulsive thing I've done in a long while. Even though I'd rather have Mr. Burns here, I still think I'm going to enjoy her company quite a bit. I just hope I can find a way to get _him_ to be this way with me…' I frown slightly and slip into unconsciousness.

Tbc

So? How'd you like it? It seems like I can write more about the Simpsons than any other fandom! This is one of the longest chapters I've been able to write in quite a while, plus my oneshot, with Burns and Smithers, was the longest I've written as well! XD I'm really looking forward to writing more of this story, and about the Simpsons!


	2. Chapter 2

**Important A.N.!** Okay, just so people know, Maude divorced Ned when the two become distant, _before_ the start of this story! I'll explain more about that when it's pertinent! Just wanted people to be aware of this change before I went too much farther! XD

Ned shows up in this chapter, I've never written about him, so I'd like people to tell me if I portray his way of talking alright. Any help on it would be greatly appreciated! XD

Chapter 2-W…What?

*Smithers' POV*

I woke at the sound of my alarm and groaned in aggravation. I was laying on my stomach, face buried in my pillow, so my arm flew out randomly as I sought out the alarm. Finding it I hit the off button, then slowly pushed myself up. "Damn…" I muttered groggily, head aching from the alcohol I'd ingested last night. I looked down at Zoe as she slept peacefully on her side facing me, her red hair spread across the pillow. I gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. She stirred slightly, grumbling under her breath. "Zoe…come on, I need you to get up now." I said softly, shaking her again until her bright green eyes opened. She glanced at the clock, then back at me, her eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"Waylon…I'm going to get you for waking me up this early…" Zoe muttered as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Sorry!" I apologized, stroking her cheek softly. "But I need to get ready for work and I wanted to tell you some things before I left." I then explained to her where I worked as I tugged her to the shower, making sure she knew how to contact me via my cell phone or my office number. I also made sure she had a spare key to my apartment so she could get back in if she left. As I went on to tell her where things in my apartment were, she silenced me with a finger to my mouth.

"I think I can survive!" She said laughing as we dried off from our shower. I smiled, wrapping a towel around my waist as I shaved the slight stubble off my face. By the time I was done Zoe was already finished dressing and she headed to the kitchen to scrounge up breakfast. I dressed hurriedly, spiked my hair, and joined her in the kitchen, making a bowl of cereal. As I finished eating, someone knocked at the door. I moved over to it, opening it, and blinking in surprise at the sight of Grady.

"Oh, hello Grady. What brings you here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. Zoe, who had been in the kitchen (which was visible from the door), quickly ducked behind the counter. But I could tell Grady had seen her anyway.

"Who is that Waylon?" He questioned, pointing slightly, his voice was accusing. 'As if he were still dating me.' I thought wryly.

"Um…that's…"

"Oh, hello there!" Zoe's head poked over the counter and she smiled, holding up an earring she must have pretended to drop. "I found it!" She walked over, reaching out her hand for Grady to take. "I'm Zoe, Waylon here knows me from one of the get-togethers with the plant from Shelbyville and the one here. I moved to Springfield without anywhere to live and Waylon was kind enough to let me stay here until I could get enough money for my own apartment." She explained, I blinked rapidly, surprised by her quick answer. Grady looked just as surprised as me.

"Hmmm, I see." Grady murmured, not looking entirely convinced. "I just wanted to give you this," He said, pushing some envelopes into my hand. "They must have accidently been put into my mail box, so I wanted to make sure you got them alright."

"Oh, thank you Grady." I said, giving him a slight smile. He nodded, then turned and left, heading back to his apartment. I closed the door and faced Zoe, sighing slightly in relief. "Thank you for that, Zoe."

"Hey, no problem Waylon. It would be sorta awkward to explain why I was _really_ here." I nodded and gave her a small smile before grabbing my jacket from the coat rack next to the door.

"Well, I need to go to work now. You'll be fine, right?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at her. She laughed, patting my cheek softly.

"I'll be alright Waylon! I need to go shopping later, but could I stop by your office to have lunch with you?" Zoe questioned, giving me a beautiful smile which caused my face to turn slightly red.

"Oh…um…I…I suppose that would be alright…" I murmured softly, scratching the back of my head nervously. We set up a time to meet and she gave me her cell number. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Waylon!" Zoe said, wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug. I blinked in surprise and hesitantly slid my arms around her back. She pulled back after a minute, kissing my cheek before stepping back and skipping her way to the kitchen to clean up the mess from breakfast. I smiled at her back and slid out of my apartment. I headed downstairs and to my car and drove to Burns Manor.

X X X X X X X X

*Zoe's POV*

I was a little sore from last night, but that was understandable. Other than that though, I felt more cheerful than I ever had been. After I finished cleaning up the dishes, I decided to head to the mall to go shopping. 'After that I need to head to the hotel I was staying at to pick up my clothing, and to check out of the room.' I headed downstairs after making sure I had everything I needed and locking up Waylon's apartment. I headed outside of the building and flagged down a cab. I instructed the cabbie to drive me to the mall. Once there I paid him and headed out of the car. "Wow, this is a nice mall, though not quite as big as the one in Shelbyville." I murmured, looking around the area. "Costingtons, huh?" I said softly, noticing a department store across the street from the mall. I headed over there and wandered around the store. I managed to find several new outfits, much to my delight! I then headed to the mall, wanting to wander around there before meeting Waylon for lunch.

I found myself laughing softly at the names for the stores as I browsed through them. 'Girdles N' Such, Eye Caramba, Gum4Less. Ooohh! A bookstore!' Gleefully I headed into the Popular Books store and found several I wanted to buy. I was just getting ready to head outside, needing to head to get my things from the Hotel. But I spotted an interesting looking store. "The Leftorium?" I questioned, I glanced up at a clock on the wall. It was almost 11 a.m. 'If I look quickly, I should be able to get everything done that I need to before meeting Waylon at 12.' I headed into the store, smiling at the items there. "Oh, items for left-handed people!" I laughed softly, picking up a left-handed toothbrush. 'I doubt it really matters if the toothbrush is for lefties or not! But it's the thought that counts!"

"Well howdy there!" A voice came from behind me, I turned to see a man with brown hair and glasses. His mouth turned up in a smile and his mustache twitched as he spoke.

"Hello!" I said, his smile becoming contagious as a wide one spread across my face. "Do you own this store?" I questioned, gesturing around the at the items.

"Well, I sure diddly-do!" He said, chuckling lightly. He reached out his hand for me to take, I shook it as he introduced himself. "I'm Ned Flanders, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" 'He acts so happy, but his eyes hold a deep sadness.' I thought and felt the urge to hug him.

"I'm Zoe Hart." I glanced at the clock again, frowning slightly. "I'd love to look around this store more, but I really need to be somewhere now." I squeezed his hand before dropping it. "But I promise I'll stop by tomorrow to check it out more! It's a relief to find a store for lefties as it's hard to use some items that are made especially for right-handed people." He blinked slightly, then smiled again.

"Well it sure is! That's the reason I opened this store. I…shouldn't keep you then." He seemed disappointed that I was leaving so I smiled warmly at him.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" I said seeing his eyes light up with complete happiness, no sign of any sadness. His eyes crinkled as he smiled back.

"I do too, Zoe." I hurried to the door, then turned slightly to wave over my shoulder.

"Bye!" I called back before rushing out of the store and moving quickly out of the mall. 'I have to hurry if I want to meet Waylon.' I thought as I hurried to pick up my stuff. 'I need to drop everything at Waylon's place and change also.' I hoped I could finish in time for the deadline.

X X X X X X X X

*Ned's POV*

'It's been almost a year since…Maude divorced me…' I thought as I stood at the counter of my store. 'This is the first day that I've been truly happy! That woman Zoe, it would be impossible to _not_ be joyful! She was so cheerful, and I really _am_ looking forward to seeing her again!' I found myself in a very good mood for the rest of the day, welcoming guests with renewed vigor. By the end of the day though, I was reluctant to head home to my empty house. Rodd and Todd had spent the last week with me, but now I was alone in my house. Maude had moved across town and I hardly saw her or the boys except for those times when the boys stayed with me. Even after a year, it was still hard to believe that Maude…had left me. I tried putting on a happy façade for everyone, but deep down, I was very depressed. Today was the first time I felt that depression lift completely from my heart. So it wasn't horrible to enter the empty house after closing shop. 'I may be sad right now, but at least I'll see _her_ tomorrow! That's something to look forward to!' I found myself happy for the rest of the night and was surprised by the development.

X X X X X X X X

*Zoe's POV*

I managed to make it to the Power Plant at 10 to 12. 'Made it!' I thought happily as I headed into the building. I found my way up to the top floor and headed down the hallway. I was going to go into Waylon's office when I heard voices from Mr. Burns' office next door. I slid closer to it and pushed the door open slightly. I looked inside to see Burns sitting at his desk reading some papers. Waylon set a tray of food on the desk. "Here's your lunch, sir." Burns mumbled something to the papers as he tossed them aside.

"Ah, thank you Smithers." He told Waylon, patting his hand gently. I smiled at the gesture. 'All of those rumors about Burns, no one would ever expect him to act like this! He seems like a very nice and caring man underneath that tough exterior.' Waylon smiled at his boss, before cutting up the meal. Waylon stayed by the desk as Burns ate and the two of them chatted amiably. Smithers sat on the edge of Burns' desk and laughed at something Monty said. They were talking too quietly now for me to hear. Burns stood after he finished eating and placed his hand on Waylon's shoulder. I saw a deep look of longing in Burns' eyes. He smiled slowly at something Smithers said, eyes shinning brightly and I grinned widely. 'I think he's going to tell Waylon how he feels about him!' I felt happiness burst in my heart and I leaned closer trying to hear what they were saying.

"Smithers…there's something I need to tell you." I was practically jumping in excitement by now. "I…I…" I leaned too close and suddenly found myself stumbling into the room. 'Damn it! Stupid stupid stupid!' I hissed at myself as the two men pulled back from each other. Waylon's face was full of surprise, Burns' was the same, but turned quickly angry. "Who are you and what are you doing here!" Burns snapped at me.

"Eh hehe…" I laughed nervously, staring at the floor chagrinned. 'If I wasn't so snoopy!' I thought to myself. "Well, um…you see…" I was reluctant to reveal the reason for my visit. I could tell Mr. Burns had deeper feelings for Smithers than the latter realized. 'If he knew I was meeting him for lunch, he may take it the wrong way!'

"She…came to meet me for lunch…" Waylon stated as he stood up from the desk. 'Gah! Damn it Smithers!' I thought to myself seeing Burns' face crumple slightly. 'He thinks we're dating, doesn't he? I'm _sure_ Waylon only slept with me because he was drunk. I gotta make Burns understand we're just friends!' I hurried over to the desk, an excited smile on my face.

"Hey Waylon, guess what guess what guess what!" I said, bouncing on my toes next to him. He blinked quickly, surprised by my demeanor.

"Um…what Zoe?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I met a _really _cute guy today at the mall, I'm going to see him tomorrow and I think I'll ask him out then!" Mr. Burns looked happier at that statement and Waylon's lips turned up in a smile.

"That's great!" Waylon looked genuinely pleased by this development. I took his hand and started dragging him towards his office.

"C'mon! Lets have lunch already!" I stopped suddenly and turned back to the desk. "Nice to meet you Mr. Burns! Waylon has told me _so_ much about you!" He grumbled something, but I could see the hidden joy in his eyes and I gave him a smile before leading Waylon into his office. Once inside I sighed in relief. "Man! I can't believe I almost ruined it!" I murmured softly.

"What was that?" Waylon asked. I shook my head as I sat on his desk.

"Oh nothing, Waylon! So, what's for lunch?" I asked and he chuckled at me. He took out a couple of sandwiches from his desk. We ate them, chatting together. I was careful of what I said or did, noticing the door was cracked slightly even though I was sure I'd closed it. We finished eating and I stood from up from the desk. I gave him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. "Have fun with Mr. Burns, Waylon!" I said, grinning and ruffling his hair.

"Zoe!" He exclaimed, flushing darkly and fussing with his glasses. I laughed softly, turning towards the door in the room, watching a flash of blue come from the crack in the double doors in the other wall. "Bye!" Waylon called out, I waved over my shoulder before exiting the office. 'I hope they can work this out! Let's just hope Mr. Burns comes clean with his feelings! I _know_ Waylon won't tell him! He's too afraid of rejection!' I sighed as I headed to the elevators. 'I don't know what to do to help get them together.'

X X X X X X X X

*Burns' POV*

I watched Smithers and his friend Zoe while they ate lunch. From the way they acted, I could tell they _were_ just friends and felt myself strangely relieved. 'What am I doing? Spying on my assistant! I…don't know what's gotten into me lately! I've found myself…rather happy to spend time with Smithers. When…Waylon…brought my lunch earlier, something in his gaze prompted me to tell him how much I cared for his company. But that woman interrupted my confession, and now…I'm not sure I can tell him…' I hurried back to my desk as Zoe got ready to leave, busying myself with my paperwork as Waylon entered my office. "Um, sir? You wanted to say something to me earlier, what was it?" He asked, stopping in front of my desk. I found myself flushing slightly, and shook my head.

"It's…nothing Smithers…" I told him, glancing up and seeing a quick look of disappointment run through his eyes before he nodded.

"Alright sir. I'm heading for my rounds of the Plant now, I'll see you later."

"Okay, Smithers." I watched him walk out of my office and sighed when the door shut behind him. "Damn it Monty! Why are you such a coward? You _know_ he has strong feelings for you! But…are you sure he still _does_?' I thought back onto all of his actions and frowned slightly. 'He _always_ acts like that, so how can I be _sure_?' I have tried to be subtle about showing him my feelings for him, but it didn't help me determine _his_ feelings for me. 'I'm not sure I can just come out and _tell_ him. I…I'm afraid he'll get tired of me, that he'll hate me…' I don't know how long I sat there, just thinking. My head resting in my hand. I jumped suddenly as a hand touched my forehead, Smithers' face in front of me.

"Are you alright sir?" He asked, concern etched on his face. "I've called your name several times already." I blinked quickly, turning to the window I saw it was already dark.

"Goodness!" I exclaimed, standing up quickly. Unfortunately I miscalculated the distance Smithers was from me and cracked my head against his face. I rubbed my head as Waylon pulled off his glasses, rubbing his nose and eye where the frames had pushed into his face. "Oh Smithers! I'm so sorry!" I reached up to touch a crescent shaped bruise forming under his eye.

"It's alright, sir! Just an accident!" I frowned, then pushed him towards my office chair.

"I'll get some ice. Sit down already!" I snapped, giving up on trying to force him down, I was too weak to budge him. He sat at my voice, looking surprised at my worry.

"I…could get it, sir." He said softly, blinking quickly at me.

"Nonsense! I can get it!" I hurried out of the office, grabbing a bag of ice and washcloth from a room down the hall before heading back to Waylon. I hurried to stand in front of him. 'He looks…cute without his glasses on…' I thought as I gently placed the ice wrapped in the cloth on his eye. I looked down at him, letting my worry for him show on my face. '_Please_ let him understand!' I placed my hand on his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin. 'Just do it Monty!' I pulled the ice away from his face and leaned closer, kissing his lips softly. Waylon gasped, his eyes going wide with surprise. I pulled back when he didn't kiss back, feeling a deep sadness take me over. I dropped the ice and turned away from him.

"Um…sir?" I ignored him, and hurried out of my office. 'How could I be so stupid! How could I have mistaken how he felt about me?' I thought, feeling tears prick my eyes. "Mr. Burns! Mr. Burns!" I heard him call out, I slid into the elevator and pushed the button for the bottom floor. The doors closed as Smithers got to them.

"Oh Waylon." I whispered softly, letting the tears fall down my cheeks. As soon as the doors opened, I rushed outside to my car. 'This shouldn't be so hard!' I thought, sliding into the driver's seat. I managed to make it home without running into _too_ many things. I managed to stop before crashing into the stairs of my house, but barely. I headed inside and went straight to bed, not feeling up to eating anything.

X X X X X X X X

*Waylon's POV*

'Oh god! Why couldn't I kiss him back?' I thought desperately, running my hands through my hair as I sat in a taxi, needing to explain to him what happened. Once at Burns Manor, I hurried inside and went straight to Monty's bedroom. "Sir?" I questioned, seeing him laying on his side facing away from the door. I moved closer, placing my hand on his shoulder. He jerked upright and pushed my hand away.

"Go away, Smithers!" he snapped angrily. I flinched away from him, feeling my heart ache.

"But, we need to talk about that kiss…" I trailed off as he stood up, poking my chest hard.

"I don't want to talk about it! I got what I needed from it, now I don't _need_ you anymore!" He told me and I felt my heart break.

"What…are you saying." I asked softly, not liking where this was going.

"Smithers…you're fired!" He hissed, pointing at the door.

"W…What?" I whispered, feeling as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest.

"You heard me!" Monty was close to shouting now, and I felt the tears ready to fall from my eyes.

"B…but, I didn't do anything!" I said desperately trying to appease him. 'He just _couldn't_ fire me!'

"That's the problem…" He whispered, shaking his head slowly. "Just get out of here! And don't come tomorrow!" He said angrily. I was trembling from head to foot now. I turned quickly to hide the tears falling down my face. "I don't want to see you!"

"Alright, Monty." I whispered softly as I walked to the door of his room. "I…I'm grateful for everything you've done for me…and I want you to know that I'll miss you very much!" I told him before rushing out of the room and hurried to my car. I didn't know where I was going, but it definitely wasn't to my apartment. I needed time alone, to wallow in my sadness. 'I…blew the chance I've been waiting to happen for so long! How stupid could I be?' I parked somewhere and found myself crying until I fell asleep.

Tbc

So? How'd you like it? Please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't even _finished_ this story yet and I _already_ have a good idea for a sequel! I'm so excited! I hope you all will like the twists I'm putting into this story later on! ^.^ Sorry about the long wait! I have a bunch of ideas for stories in some random fandoms, plus I had troubles writing part of this chapter! Just nag me if I take too long on writing! XD Hope I made up for the long wait!

I've had over half of this chapter written already but had a very tough time writing the ending of the chapter, please forgive me!

Chapter 3-

*Zoe's POV*

It was morning and Waylon _still_ wasn't back. 'Oooohh! When I get my hands on him he's dead!' I thought angrily. He was _supposed_ to be back around 8:30 or so last night, when he wasn't home by 9 I began to worry and tried calling him several times. I sat up worrying for so long, that I fell asleep curled up on the couch. I groaned as I tried rubbing the kink out of my neck. Glancing at my phone, I saw it was already 10 a.m. "Damn! I need to get ready if I want to go see Ned!" I hurriedly got ready, dressing in a long purple skirt and black spaghetti strap shirt. I pulled part of my hair into a ponytail, letting the rest of it fall down my back, and left the apartment, locking the door as I shut it behind me. 'I need to see if Waylon is at work. Or at least see if Mr. Burns knows what happened to him!' With that thought in mind I flagged down a cab and instructed the cabbie to drive me to the Nuclear Power Plant. 'If Waylon's not here, how am I supposed to find him if he doesn't answer his phone?'

I hurried into the building and headed straight for Mr. Burns' office. I pushed the doors open and marched right up to his desk. Burns looked quite surprised by my abrupt entry and blinked quickly at me before speaking. "What do you want?" I leaned closer, bracing my hands on his desk.

"Is Waylon here?" I asked, locking eyes with him. He gave out a snort and shook his head.

"I hope not. I fired him yesterday." I gasped, my eyes going wide with shock. 'No _wonder_ he didn't go home last night!'

"F-fired! Why did you fire him?" I demanded, needing to know why he did it.

"That, young lady, is none of your business!" He ground out angrily, his hand curling into a fist on the desk.

"It is too! He didn't come home last night and I'm worried about him!" I shouted, narrowing my eyes at him. I saw his eyes widen in shock and cursed myself. 'Damn it! That wasn't the right thing to say!'

"You mean…you're staying with Waylon?" He questioned, his voice eerily calm. I straightened, removing my hands from his desk.

"Y-yea. Waylon is letting me stay with him until I can get a place of my own…" I said timidly, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way, but knowing he probably would.

"I…see…" He said coldly and I flinched slightly. "Why don't you leave now, as you can see, Waylon isn't here. Go look for your…your boyfriend somewhere else." He said, waving a hand dismissively.

"He's not my boyfriend Monty," I said, watching his eyes flicker with irritation. "And he never will be. You see, there is only _one_ person who he wants. And it _certainly_ is not me!" I spun on my heel and headed out of the office, shutting the door behind me. I banged my head on the wood behind me, sighing heavily. 'I may have just made things worse!' I thought as I headed downstairs, needing to get to the mall.

X X X X X X X X

*Monty's POV*

"Damn!" I muttered at my closed office door. "How could I have mistaken what happened earlier? That…that _girl_ is with Waylon, and is meeting another man as well, and Waylon doesn't even seem to care!" I stood up from my chair, pacing around the room and trembling with rage. "How could I have been so _stupid_ to believe that they were _just_ _friends_?" I said, seething by now. I could feel my face heat with anger. Someone took this moment to knock on the door. "Who is it!" I snapped, watching as the door cracked open and a bald overweight man slid into the room.

"Um…Mr. Burns?" The man asked tentatively, stepping closer to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritation evident in my voice as my arms crossed over my chest.

"W-well…you see…" The man stuttered a hesitant look on his face.

"Spit it out you incompetent oaf!" I shouted, shaking my fist at him.

"Um…we're…out of donuts…" I felt my anger reach a boiling point.

"GET OUT!" I yelled so loudly that I hurt my throat. The man jumped and rushed out of the room while I stormed to my desk, feeling angrier than I ever had in my entire life.

X X X X X X X X

*Zoe's POV*

I made my way to the Leftorium in the mall, finding Ned busy organizing one of the shelves in his store. I smiled slightly before moving over behind him. "Hello Ned!" I greeted cheerfully. He jumped slightly and turned towards me.

"Well, hi-diddly-oh Zoe, it's so nice to see you again!" The smile on his face dissolved most of the sadness I felt.

"Um…would you like to join me for some lunch?" I questioned, flushing slightly as I shifted on the floor.

"Of course I do!" He said, smiling brightly. 'If Waylon wants to be left alone right now, then I shouldn't let my worry for him ruin my first chance at a date with a man I like. Right?' I pushed my worries to the back of my mind and followed Ned out of his store after he closed it. He led me to a quite nice little restaurant down the street from the mall. The two of us were halfway through a very nice meal when my phone rang.

"Sorry Ned." I told him, he nodded as I stood from the table and moved away from the noise of the restaurant to answer my phone. "Hello?" I asked, hearing only heavy breathing for a minute.

"Zoe…I…need you to pick me up." A gravely voice from the other line said.

"Waylon? Where the hell have you been!" I asked, feeling anger spread through me again.

"I slept in my…car last night, drove to the bar this…morning. I'm…quite drunk…an' need you to drive me…home…" I sighed angrily.

"Fine!" I snapped, my good mood ruined completely. "Which bar are you at?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently on the floor. 

"Moe's Tavern…the bar you met me at…" I told him I'd be there in a few minutes, then made my way back to Ned.

"I'm really sorry about this Ned, but I need to go pick up a friend right now."

"Oh, alright." He said, looking disappointed. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek softly. I chuckled slightly at the blush that crossed his face.

"I had a wonderful time Ned. I promise to make it up to you later!" The smile he flashed my way warmed my heart. I pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote my cell number on it, slipping it into his hand. "Feel free to call me anytime!"

"Alright, I'll do that. By for now Zoe." I patted his cheek softly before spinning on my heel and hurrying out of the restaurant to go find Waylon.

Tbc

So? How was it? Let me know! Promise to try and get the next one quicker but not sure if I can! I really _really_ need to work on several stories that have been neglected!


End file.
